Lodonnel000's Robot User Ideas
Lodonnel000 cloak Hardpoints: 1x Mediun Base level: 1 Base HP: 40,000 Level Unlock: 25 Base Speed: 50km/h Classification: Medium Default Weapons: 1x Punisher T Ability: shift Damage: ♾ Cooldown: once per battle Cost 10,000 components + 5,000,000 Silver description of ability.'For 10 seconds, the shift ability scans a selected bot and turns into that bot gaining its ability, speed, and weapons as well as invincibility for 10 seconds. '''Extra info'the cloak has a bulgasari sheild on the right side that disappears when the ability is active. Also When the ability is active, the scanned robot’s ability is locked down. golden desteriser '''Hardpoints: 2x light Base level: 1 Base HP: 80,000 Level Unlock: 31 Base Speed: 100km/h Classification: heavy Default Weapons: 2x Punisher Ability: golden ability Damage: ♾ Cooldown: 1 second Cost 100,000 components + 10,000,000 Silver + 10,000 Gold description of ability.'for 20 seconds the Golden Desteriser gains an Ares shield, a 10,000 hp physical shield all the way around, double speed, and the light weapons have as much damage as their heavy counterparts (punisher=avenger gecko=flux). tanker 'Hardpoints: 2x medium, 1x heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 100,000 Level Unlock: 7 Base Speed: 45km/h Classification: heavy Default Weapons: 2x tulumbus, 1x thunder Ability: N/A Damage: ♾ Cooldown: N/A Cost 1,700,000 Silver History of robot. The predecessor of the Lancelot, it had the same style chassis, body, and weapon setup but didn’t have the physical shield or rush because they weren’t invented in time for its development. Though faster, stronger, and cheaper than the Lancelot, it was quickly outmoded for the British knight bot. Saturn Hardpoints: 2x beta, 1x alpha Base level: 1 Base HP: 300,000 Level Unlock: 30 Base Speed: 30 km/h Classification: titan Default Weapons: 2x Retaliator, 1x Vengance Cost 400 Pt Ability 1: sky bomb Flight Duration: ♾ Damage: 9,500 Cool down : 10 seconds Ability 2: stealth Duration: 10 seconds Cool down: 20 seconds description of ability’s. Ability 1, The Saturn flies up like the Au Ming at N/A km/h, gains a 15% resistance increase, and when it drops down it creates a powerful blast wave like the Mercury. Ability 2, The Saturn folds away all three weapons and goes into a stealth mode that also repairs 1,000 health/sec but loses 50% speed and 15% resistance. Rebound ”There is no need to shoot back when the enemy can do it for you”-Lucas H. O’rizon ' Hardpoints:' 2x beta, 1x alpha ' Base level:' 1 Base HP: 350,000 Level Unlock: 30 Base Speed: 25 km/h Classification: titan Default Weapons: 2x Retaliator, 1x Vengeance Cost 525 Pt Ability 1: Cast Iron Sheield Durability: 500,000 Ability 2: team builder Duration: 20 seconds Cool down: 20 seconds description of ability’s. Ability 1, The Rebound folds away it’s Alfa weapon and places a cast iron shield in front of the main body that reflects all the bullets shot at it. Half of the bullet damage is reflected to who shot it. Ability 2, The Rebound repairs all ally robots in 200m at 800 health/sec but loses 25% speed and 25% resistance. Payback Hardpoints: 1x medium, 1x heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 120,000 Level Unlock: 10 Base Speed: 45km/h Classification: heavy Default Weapons: 1x tulumbus, 1x thunder Ability: rocketeer Damage: 950 per rocket Clip size: 10 rockets (3 sec between rockets) Reload: 5 sec Cost 10,000 puzzle pieces Ability description The Payback switches between a 50,000 hp shield that only absorbs rockets and a built in hydra that gives it 10% more speed.